


You Are Like A Wave Inside Me

by Black_Calliope



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-01
Updated: 2012-07-01
Packaged: 2017-11-08 23:31:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/448766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Black_Calliope/pseuds/Black_Calliope
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>Stiles</i>, something in Derek's head growls, loud and possessive and hungry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Are Like A Wave Inside Me

**Author's Note:**

> Prompted by [this gif](http://24.media.tumblr.com/tumblr_lzb0kbGrdi1r3ax0qo2_500.gif).

It burns like ice sliding over sensitive skin, the need of finding some kind of release, the sheer desire of getting Stiles off his mind, make him go away from that deep, hidden place inside Derek that yearns to touch the boy’s perfect skin, yearns to  _violate_  him.

Derek’s hole throbs around the pressure of two of his fingers sliding in and out, slick, filthy sounds resonating in the room, dripping on the sheets and drenching them in lust and sweat, mixing with Derek’s moans. He rocks his hips, curls his fingers inside himself, warmth and softness clenching around them as he moves in unison with the hand wrapped around his cock, slightly tightens the grip around the head of his dick and rotates his wrist- It’s so good and yet  _not enough._

_Stiles_ , something in his head growls, loud and possessive and hungry. And if Derek closes his eyes he can picture perfectly Stiles’ face, his deep, intelligent eyes, the way they would be hazed with lust and need, how his pink, soft lips would be red and swollen, deliciously slick with spit and come as Stiles would moan and take Derek deeper in his mouth, gagging around Derek’s cock but never stopping. Never- “Fuck,” he grits out. There is a growing pressure in his balls, like an ocean withdrawing before a Tsunami, Derek feels it in the way his skin tightens, in the way the muscles inside his thighs are burning. It’s  _perfect_.

When Derek comes, it’s to the sudden, devastating thought of Stiles calling his name. His voice would be so  _hoarse_ , and his throat would ache and throb, already missing the fullness of Derek’s cock. Stiles’ would be  _his._  He would kneel in front of Derek, eyelashes fluttering to cover his big, round eyes, begging for Derek to come all over his face, cover him in his scent and then bend him over, slide his fingers inside Stiles and- “Just like that, boy. Just. Like.  _That._ ”


End file.
